First Meeting
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: what if jacob phased before bella came to him? would he imprint on her?what if bella found him surfing one day and decided that she wanted to spend time with him?what if she ended up having a crush on an old friend and got jake jelous? Team Jacob Story!
1. Chapter 1

_**First Meeting **_

I looked out at the white puffy clouds again and closed my eyes. I remembered when I had last seen something like this. In our meadow, well his meadow. I winced at the memory and clutched my chest when the pain hit me. It was warm and sunny today, something very unnatural for Forks. I had come out today, something very unnatural for me. I had driven all the way down to La Push to watch the beach. I opened my eyes and sighed then kept walking. The beach was crowded with teens wanting to soak up the sun; I just wanted to be alone. I looked back and saw that I had made it to the far end of the beach where most people were to lazy to come to. It was a lot prettier here but, everyone stayed by the parking lot.

I saw a tree and went to it and sat down not even looking around to see if it was taken. The roots were warm and comfortable so I leaned back and let my mind wander, something I didn't normally allow myself to do. I winced every few seconds when his face would drown my mind.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the sun had moved directly over head, I had been sitting here for about three hours. I looked down and saw three towels with three changes of clothes on top of them. I looked up and saw a few figures out on the waves surfing gracefully. I smiled when I heard one laugh. I frowned when I recognized the voice. It was deep but I knew who it was. I looked closer and sure enough I saw Jacob laughing on his surf board while watching his friend try to get back on his. I smiled and settled in to watch them.

After a while I saw them start swimming back towards shore. I stood up and gathered my stuff. I took one glance up and saw three figures coming my way. I crammed my Romeo and Juliet book into my bag and got up off the sand.

"Bella?" I heard someone say when I turned away from the guys. I slowly turned to look at the voice and saw Jacob. He wasn't wearing a shirt only cut offs. I looked over his shoulder and saw two other boys drying themselves off.

"Hey Jacob." I said looking back at him. I kept my eyes low not allowing myself to look at his eyes. I glanced at his arm and saw a tattoo I looked up at his hair and saw that the long locks I remembered were gone and in their place was now neatly cropped black hair. His hair had droplets of water that glistened it the sunlight. I looked straight ahead and saw his chest. He had really grown. Instead of the sweet looking boy I remembered I saw a very cute, well developed young man.

"Nothing much, just hanging out. What about you? Are you here with the Forks' kids?" he asked smiling when he saw I was admiring him. I blushed and shook my head.

"Um, no. I'm here on my own." I said finally. He nodded and looked back at the two who were already in different clothes.

"Well we're heading over to the dinner back in Forks. You want to come?" he asked when he received two smiles from his friends.

"Um, sure why not." I said not having the courage to say no. lunch with two teen guys. It can't be that bad right?


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST MEETING: CHAPTER 2…

"Awesome!" I heard one of them say before throwing a pair of jeans to Jake. He caught them before they hit the ground and smiled at me before nodding for me to follow. I did, but not before looking at his two friends.

One was tall, but as tall as Jake. He had longer hair and a nice smile. He seemed shy by the way he kept quiet. He was cute, he was very cute. I smiled at him and he blushed lightly before smiling back. He ran ahead and stayed ahead. The other was more like mike. He never shut up, he was always hitting on me, and he tried to ask me out like every three seconds. But with him it was kind of cute while when it was mike it was just plain creepy. I laughed every time he tried to flirt and that surprised me. I hadn't laughed since the day he left. Every once in a while he would receive death glares from Jake and would keep his mouth shut for a few seconds before starting up again.

"Do you mind if we take the truck?" I asked looking over at my rusty beast of a car.

"Not at all. Embry! We're taking Bella's truck!" Jake yelled at the boy who was only a few feet in front of us. He turned his head and sighed.

"You don't have to yell Jacob I'm right here!" he yelled even louder. Jake laughed and we walked to the truck. Embry jumped into the back and Jake helped my in.

"Quil you're going to have to ride with Embry." Jake said before sliding in next to me.

"Yeah I figured." Quil said before jumping in and tapping the window when they were ready. I drove off and headed to the dinner. When I got there the guys jumped out and ran to the door. I laughed and followed them. We sat in the back where not many people came. When we ordered our food I couldn't help but stare at the guys. They had each ordered four burgers, three shakes, two sodas, and two extra large orders of fries.

"What? We are growing boys." Quil said smiling at Jake when he laughed.

"Yeah I can see that. Are you guys sure you're not taking any drugs?" I asked poking Jacob's ribs.

"positive." Embry said as our orders arrived. They pretty much inhaled all the food while I chewed slowly and watched. I laughed every five seconds and had fun while the guys joked and played around. When Embry got up to pay the bill Jacob held me down and kept me down until he returned.

"We invited remember?" Embry said smiling when he saw that Jake was struggling to keep me down. I huffed and frowned at Jake until he let go. I heard a soft ring and Quil reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and put it to his ear.

"What's up Sam?" he asked. I heard murmuring from the other end and felt Jake stiffen next to me.

"Okay I'll be right there." Quil said before hanging up and looking at me.

"Jake, Sam wants me and Embry home." He said before pulling embry away with him. They walked out and ran to the woods.

"Is everything okay?" I asked looking up at Jake. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, everything alright. Bella, do you want to do something today? It's only like two in the afternoon. We could spend the day at the beach." He said smiling.

"I think that's a good idea." I said smiling back. I had allowed myself one peek at his eyes and now I couldn't look away. I heard him gasp and smiled wider.

"Come on then." He said taking my hand and pulling me to the truck.

"I still need my bathing suit." I said sliding in.

"Do you have one?" he asked closing his door. I nodded and headed for my house. When we got there I told him to wait and ran into the house. I quickly slipped my one piece and put on a t-shirt and shorts over it. I went back out side and got in the truck before driving back to the beach. A day at the beach with Jake. I couldn't believe it! He was sweet, funny, protective, and insanely cute. Every thing I could've asked for. And for once, _he_ wasn't in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'd like you to know that I will be updating very frequently**** but first I think I should mention that I own nothing but my original characters. I didn't like how in the movies Bella can't see how much she is breaking her 'sun' so I think Jake should get a happy ending with her. But please make sure to review. The more reviews I get the more I can see what you guys want and the more you'll like the story. I know my first two chapters were kind of boring but that was only because I don't know what you guys want to happen. So review and tell me what you think! **

FIRST MEETING CHAPTER 3…

When I pulled up to the parking lot Jacob smiled and got out quickly before coming around and pulling me with him. He dragged me past the crowd and chaos. We stopped when we were far enough that all the noise was only a buzz. Jacob pulled the shirt he had on off and looked out at the waves. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly sculpted body.

"Eyes up here Bells." I heard him say pointing at his eyes. I blushed and smiled before pulling my shorts and shirt off. I had a two piece but, I didn't want the attention right now. Jakes' eyes widened and he smiled when I laughed. I guess the two piece wasn't necessary.

"What are we going to do?" I asked walking up to him. He smirked and looked at the waves. He glanced at me and walked back towards the tree we were standing in front of. I kept my eyes forward looking at the greenish blue waves sway back and forth. Before I could process what was happening I felt my feet leave the ground and felt air whip me face. My body was air born before I crashed into the water. I kicked up ward and broke the surface. I gasped for air and saw Jacob laughing a few feet away from me. I splashed some water into his open mouth and saw him practically choke. I laughed when he looked at me in disbelief.

"Now we're even." I said swimming up to him. We were deep in the water even though he had only taken a few steps.

"Even? You almost killed me!" he said smiling as I swam circles around him.

"How did you know I could swim? _You_ could have killed _me_." I said smiling back.

"Touché." He said grabbing me around the waist and pulling me up so that my back was pressed up against his chest.

"Jacob. Are you felling okay?" I asked pressing the palm of my hand to his very warm cheek. His chest was even warmer.

"I'm fine. Being around a pretty girl just makes me blush." He said smiling before putting his hand over mine.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked blushing. He nodded and I saw his eyes soften. His warm dark eyes softened and became a kind warm brown. Jacob had changed a lot… but in a good way. He started leaning down as his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips. I tilted my face up and closed my eyes. But the kiss I was waiting for never came. Instead I heard howl and felt Jake stiffen before pulling back slowly.

"We should get going. It's going to rain in a few minutes." He said with anger in his voice. I nodded and pulled away before swimming as fast as I could back to shore. I dried my self off with my towel and slipped my clothes back on. Jacob followed and mumbles a few words under his breath. We walked back in silence. Jacob had shown he wanted to kiss me, but did he really want to? I got in the truck and waited for Jacob to slide in before heading to his house to drop him off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that in this chapter you will meet a friend Bella has from home. **

**It will be a HE! But any way thanks to flowerpower girls for being the first to review my story! And thanks to Elysia arabella for showing me that she wants me to update! Thanks you guys! And lastly thanks to Carolina for being the second person to review. Please keep them coming because even though I have only gotten three reviews over fifty people have read my story! I'm so happy. But any way review. **** oh and I own nothing but my original characters. **

When I pulled u in front of jakes' house I noticed he was a little jumpy. His eyes never stayed still and he would glance at me every few second as if making sure I was still there.

"Is everything alright Jake?" I asked when he didn't jump out of the truck like I expected he would.

"Bella do you think you could stay for a while? We're having a bonfire tonight and, well I haven't seen you in months." He said ignoring my question. Something was wrong, but I couldn't reject him.

"I'd love to stay, but do you think we could head to my house first? I want to change into dry clothes." I said smiling when the worried look on his face disappeared.

"Sure. Do you mind if I come with you? I want to make sure you come back." He said playfully.

"Okay."I said laughing before pulling out of his drive way and heading to my house. Jake seemed a lot calmer on the way here. We talked and laughed the whole way there. When we got to my house we both got out and went inside. I lead him to my room and he sat on my bed while I looked around my closet. I looked at a blue and a brow sweater, but I couldn't decide which one to wear. It wasn't like me to obsess over what to wear but I had a feeling that I needed to look nice for this occasion.

"Jake, blue or brown?" I asked not even showing him the clothes just telling him the colors.

"brown." He said immediately.

"You don't even want to know what you're choosing?" I asked slipping the sweater on after closing the closet door so that I could change in it.

"You look nicer in brown than you do in blue, even though you look good in both colors." He said when I came out.

"Nice save." I said zipping the zipper of my black jacket.

"thanks." He said standing up and putting the jacket he had brought with him on. We headed downstairs and I stopped by the note pad that was by the phone. I picked up the pen and wrote a quick note.

With Jake at the bonfire. Might be home a little late, don't wait up. Love you –Bella.

"I'm ready." I said walking to a waiting Jacob. We got in the truck and I drove to La Push. Once again Jacob was bright and talkative, it seemed like he was putting on an act but, Jacob was smiling the smile I remembered so I couldn't be sure. When we got to his house I saw figures in the back yard. The sun was setting and the stars were rising so all I saw were silhouettes. We got out and Jacob led me to the backyard. There were about fifteen people back there and he introduced me. They were all nice, even Leah. Jake had said to be careful with her because of her temper, but she was the first one to come up to me and introduce her self. I was welcomed in quickly by every one and soon I felt at home, until they started telling the tribal legends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I told you about the home friend in the last chapter but I made mistake. He won't show up in this chapter but I'm pretty sure he'll show in the next. Sorry for the confusion. Special thanks to bookfreak 1441 for reviewing and making me feel good about the story. I've now had more than 100 viewers in less than twenty four hours, but only 5 reviews! Please guys review! You don't have to have an account; you don't have to have all nice things to say! Just please review! I need help with chapter ideas! **** Oh and I own nothing but my own characters… **

FIRST MEETING CHAPTER 5:

After a while of fun every one sat down and huddled together to hear the tribal legends. I sat next to Jacob and settled in against his side. We had talked most the night and had avoided the whole almost-kiss at the beach subject. I had grown used to Jacobs' unnatural temperature, but it still worried me a bit.

"The stories are defiantly me favorite part of our bonfires." Jacob whispered in my ear when every one was seated. I nodded and looked up at him. His eyes hadn't left mine once throughout the entire night, and I found that I liked that fact. I felt protected and loved under his stare. When Billy cleared his throat I snapped my attention back to him and paid attention. **(I'm so not writing the entire legends so lets just pretend Billy just finished all of them and Bella did not fall asleep!) **

When Billy finished I looked around and saw that every one was staring at me with wondering eyes. I blushed looked down.

"Bella, do you want to get away from the guys? Maybe take a walk with me down the beach?" Jacob asked tightening the arm that was around me. I nodded and stood up. He followed and we walked away from the fire and towards the beach.

"Jacob, do you believe in the legends?" I asked when we were far away enough that the fire could barely be seen.

"Yeah, I do." He said looking up at the star filled sky.

"So you believe that there are still protectors in La Push?" I asked looking at him in wonder.

"Yeah, I believe in the legends and everything they say. Even about the cold ones. Do you believe?" he said looking down at me. I couldn't help but nod lowly. He smiled and looked at the stars again. His hand reached out and took mine. I closed my finger around his and smiled happily.

"Bells, I need to tell you something. Something that you might not believe, but is true." He said tightening his grip slightly.

"What is it Jake?" I asked looking up at his face. He lead us to a tree and sat down tugging at my hand to follow. I sat next to him and waited while he took deep breaths and looked up at the bright moon.

"Bells, I'm a werewolf… just like the Cullen's were… vampires." He said slowly not looking at my face, just keeping his eyes up. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe it, but at the same time I wasn't surprised. I was scared, but at the same time happy that I was being pulled back into the mystical world.

"Do you believe me?" he asked looking at me for the first time. His eyes were warm and pleading me to believe, to understand.

"Jacob, I believe you one-hundred percent."I said standing up and moving so hat I was right in fron t of him.

"Are you scared?" he asked with a worried look deep in his brown eyes.

"Jake, I dated a vampire why would I be afraid of you? You are still the same person you were on the inside." I said taking his big hand in my small one.

"Because I'm not a vampire, I'm a giant dog!" he said looking up at my eyes. I laughed softly before leaning in and kissing his cheek. I heard him gasp and saw his eyes widen.

"You may be a giant dog, but you're so much more human than he will ever be." I whispered against his skin. I felt him sigh and wrap his long arms around my slender waist. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hard chest. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I really didn't care, I felt safe, I felt loved, I felt at home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola guys! Special thanks to Kristin93 for reviewing! And if you guys paid attention you saw that the summery changed! Instead of Bella having a crush on Embry, she is going to have a crush on an old friend of hers. I'm still a little sad that I almost have two hundred views but only six reviews! So if you guys want more… R&R! I'm not posting my next chapter until I get at least three reviews! And BTW I own nothing but my own characters.**

First meeting chapter 6: Jacobs POV:

I felt Bella's lips touch my cheek and couldn't help but gasp when her touch sent tingles through my skin. My eyes widened when she didn't pull away.

"You may be a giant dog, but you're so much more human than _he_ will ever be." She whispered before putting her arms around my neck. I sighed happily and wound my arms around her small waist. I felt her lean into me and I closed my eyes. I had told her about me being a werewolf, but how was I going to tell her about me imprinting on her. What would she think? We stayed like this for a few hours before I realized the time. I looked over at Bella and saw she had fallen asleep against my shoulder. I picked her up bridal style and she laid her hand on my chest before resting her head by her hand. I started walking back to the fire and before long I heard the guys talking.

"Jacob's back." I heard Leah say before turning to face me. She had surprisingly been very nice to Bella, even though she said she couldn't care less about her.

"Did you tell her?" she asked hope sparkling in her eyes.

"yup." I said walking towards Bella's truck.

"How did she take it?" Emily asked following me with Leah on her tail

"She believed me." I said opening the door.

"Not that, how did she react when you told her about the imprint?" Leah asked anxiously.

"I didn't tell her about that." I said placing Bella in the passenger seat and buckling her seatbelt.

"What? Why!" they said together.

"Because, she was in a good mood and I didn't want to spoil in by telling her about it. That and I was caught up in the kiss she gave me!" I said walking over towards the driver's seat.

"She kissed you!" they asked in unison again. That was getting annoying.

"Yes… on the cheek." I said climbing into the truck and taking the keys from Bella's pocket. I started the truck to drown out the wild laughter that had overtaken Leah and Emily. I blushed red and closed the door before pulling out of my drive way. I saw bells stir and open her eyes. He looked at me and then out the window.

"You fell asleep, I'm driving you home." I said when she frowned at the darkness outside. She nodded before sliding closer to me placing her head on my side. I put an arm around her and felt her sigh happily. I smiled and slowed the truck down so that the rip to her house would take a little longer.

"Jacob?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I said speeding up a little.

"You guys turn into werewolves whenever there's a vampire right?" she asked wrapping her arms around me. It was official, tonight is the best night of my life-so far anyway.

"Yeah, why?" I asked stopping at the red light that separated La Push and Forks.

"So if the Cullen's left over four months ago, why are kids still changing?" she asked tightening her arms.

"The Cullen's aren't the only vampires near anymore. There's on other. A woman." I said moving forward when the light turned green.

"Oh. Well how many of you are there?" she said looking up at my face.

"Ten." I said simply. She nodded and I pulled into her driveway.

"We're here." I said taking the key out of ignition and handing it to her. She took it and looked over at her front door.

"Jacob, do you think you could come in for a while?" she asked pleading me with her eyes.

"I don't think Charlie would like me in his house at 11:45 at nigh bells." I said able to hear Charlie asleep in his room. "But how about we spend the day together tomorrow?" I asked when her face filled with disappointment. I saw her smile and nod.

"I'd love that." She said before sliding away and opening her door. I got out and followed her to the door.

"I'll pick you up at around eleven?" I asked not sure.

"yeah." She answered turning around. I leaned down to kiss her cheek and felt her smile when my lips touched her skin.

"Goodnight bells." I said smiling back.

"Goodnight Jake." She whispered before kissing the corner of my mouth. She quickly went inside and left me there, in shock. A smile crept up on my face and I ran into the woods before phasing. Tomorrow I was going to have Bella all to my self. And tomorrow, I am going to tell her about the imprint.


	7. chapter 6 cut off part

**This was supposed to be part of chapter but was cut off by accident, so here you go!**

Bella's POV:

I practically ran inside after almost kissing Jacob. I had planned on actually kissing him, but I chickened out at the last minute and kissed the corner instead. I looked out the peep hole that was on the door and saw him smiling widely. I laughed lightly when he shook his head. I went into the kitchen and saw that there was a note addressed to me by the phone.

Someone called, said he was a friend of yours from home. Told me to tell you to call him back. Said his name was Danny…

It said. I smiled when I saw the name. Danny had been my best friend back home. We had met the first day of school when I moved in. he's a lot like Jake. Warm, sweet, funny, smart, and very well built. I went upstairs and grabbed my phone from my bag. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Hey Danny, guess who?" I asked waiting for him to answer.

"Izzy!" I heard him say with a smile clear in his voice. Danny didn't like the name Bella because every one used it, so he called me Izzy to make himself special. He was the only one allowed to call me that.

"Hey Danny." I said laughing.

"Why weren't you home? I called at like ten; you're always home by ten. Is Forks making you a rule breaker?" he said playfully.

"No, I was out with some friends." I said lying down on my bed.

"Ha! I told you that you would make friends!" he said before laughing his light, mocking, wonderful laugh. Not as wonderful as Jacob's but still wonderful**. (****)**

"Yeah I guess you did." I said smiling happily.

"So what are your new friends like?" he asked before yawning.

"They're a lot like you. Laid back, always playing around, supper funny." I said describing Quil, Embry, and Jacob.

"I like them already." He said laughing. I heard a voice from the other end mumble something to Danny.

"You have to go don't you?" I asked mock sadness thick in my voice.

"Yeah, I do. But I'll call you tomorrow okay?" he said real sadness dripping in his voice.

"Alright. Goodnight Danny." I said before hanging up. It was official, tonight was the best night of my life since _they_ left. I laid my head on my pillow and went to sleep almost instantly. That night I dreamt of Jacob and Danny. And absolutely no _Edward._

**So what did you guys think? Special thanks to bookfreak 1441 for some awesome ideas for the next chapter. Remember to review! And remember I'm waiting for those three reviews. The next chapter is ready; all I need is 3 reviews! Oh and special message: the Jacob/Bella kissing scene is coming soon! **__


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! See was that so hard? Special thanks to Carolina, ASH186, and I Wish I Was Mizz Cullen for being the first three to review! Thank you so much you guys! And to answer some of your questions: Danny is not going to interfere with Bella and Jacob. Bella's going to have a small crush on him, but Jacob's undying love will concur that little problem. But I'm not going to be mean; Danny will get his happily ever after too ****… and to clear another question, Danny is still living in PHEONIX! But I'm going to do the same as last time, first I have to receive three reviews! That not many it's not like I'm asking for twenty! **** oh and another thing, what did you guys think about the whole Jacob POV? Should I do it again? I own nothing but my own characters…**

First Meeting chapter 7: Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning to hear a loud crack of thunder outside. Just another day in wonderful Forks. I got up and went to my closet. I pulled out my brown t-shirt- because Jacob said I looked nice in brown- and my black jeans – because they were Danny's favorite jeans that I owned. I took a quick shower and changed before brushing my hair and teeth. I went back to my room and pulled out my black&white converse. I slipped them on and ran downstairs. I popped a pop-tart into the toaster and waited for it to pop back out while I poured myself a glass of milk. I heard the toaster ding and got my pop-tart. I sat down next to a sleepy Charlie practically jumping in my seat.

"You seem happy." Charlie said frowning in suspicion. "Would it have anything to do with that phone call you got yesterday?" he asked before taking a sip from his coffee.

"That and I'm spending the day with Jacob" I said taking a bite of the tart. Charlie stopped mid-sip and looked at me.

"What?" I asked taking a sip of milk.

"Nothing, I'm happy you're spending some time with a friend." He aid as a big smile appeared on his face. I nodded and heard the door bell ring.

"That's Jake." I said standing and drinking the rest of my milk before putting the glass in the sink. I swallowed the rest of the tart and waved at Charlie.

"See you later dad." I said heading for the door. I took my black jacket of the hook before stepping out of the house. I was met by a smiling Jacob.

"hey." He sighed giving me a tight hug.

"hi." I said hugging him back. I looked at my drive way and just saw Charlie's cruiser and my truck.

"How did you get here?" I asked frowning up at him.

"Werewolf remember?"He said smiling back. I nodded and started walking towards my truck but being the klutz that I am I slipped on the wet floor. Two strong warm arms caught my right brfore my nose touched the ground. Jacob picked me up and set me on my feet.

"Thanks."I said blushing a deep red. I got in my truck and started the engine. Jacob slipped in next to me and chuckled deeply. It sounded cute. The way he tried to hide it made his voice a little deeper.

"Yeah laugh it up Jake." I said pulling out of my drive way. We laughed the whole way to his house while we talked about our child hood memories. I brought up stuff that he didn't want to remember and he did the same to me.

"Yeah ha-ha." He said when I couldn't stop laughing at the memory of when we were little kids and he had accidently jumped into a very _very_ deep mud 'puddle'. He sank to deep that the mud came up to his nose, his sisters and I spent about three hours pulling him out. We got out of the truck and Jacob led me to his back yard where his garage was. When we got there Jacob picked me up and set me down on a very high home made table with tools scattered every where. Standing up it almost reached my shoulders.

"thanks." I said still chuckling. Jacob went over to a cooler in the corner and pulled out two sodas. He walked back over to me and handed me one. I opened it and took a small sip.

"Jake, do you remember the summer when the two of us got Charlie to help us build a tree-house. We built is right by the lake just a few miles behind this place. Is it still standing?" I asked remembering the big house Charlie and harry had made Jacob, his sisters and I that one summer. Billy had gotten us each a bucket of paint, our favorite colors and told us to paint a wall. Jacob's had been blue, mine had been purple, Rebecca's had been hot pink and Rachel's had been green. We had finger painted our names in big letter before letting the colors dry. I remembered the day perfectly.

"Yeah it's still standing. I still go there once in a while just to think. You want to see it?" he said smiling like I remembered he used to when we were little kids.

"Yes!" I said jumping of the table and going to the door of the garage. I heard Jacob laugh and follow me out.

"Come on." he said before taking my hand and leading me through the woods. We walked for a few minutes in silence before Jacob started humming a tune that seemed familiar. Then I remembered. Jacob's mom used to sing it to us whenever I would sleep over. She had written a poem for Jacob and ha turned it into a song for him.

"Lullaby and good night with roses bed tight, creep into your bed your pillow your head, if god will, you'll wake, when morning doth break. If god with you, then thou shall wake." I sang while he hummed. I remember falling asleep to the weird lullaby many nights with Jacob by my side. I remember waking up with Jake's arm around me and my face tucked tightly under his neck.

"You remember the song?" Jacob asked smiling at me in wonder.

"I never forgot. I remember falling asleep to her voice, then waking up to find you hugging me." I said smiling back.

"I had a lot of nightmares when I was a kid." He said laughing.

"Yeah I could tell by the way you never stayed still." Is aid remembering all the times he had kicked me in his sleep. I saw him blush and look up. There I saw the place where so many of my memories were kept. I saw the rope latter that was hanging of the side and started climbing up.

"Be careful Bella." Jacob said running over to me.

"I'll be fine." I said quickening my pace when I got to the door on the tree house floor I unlatched the hook and opened it slowly. I climbed in and was followed by Jacob. Charlie had made it big, and I mean _really_ big. Jacob could still stand up and not hit the roof. I walked around and looked at the small book shelf there I found something I never would have thought I'd see…


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. So was it really evil of me to stop where I did? I want you guys to keep coming back so what other choice do I have other than to put in a cliff hanger? I'm glad a lot of you are coming back. Special thanks to Krtistin93 for the tip. I've kind of been rushing but I'll do a spell check from now on. **** But any way I still don't know what you thought about the whole Jacob POV, should I do it again or should I stick to the Bella POV? I own nothing but my own characters. And I'm lowering it down to 2 reviews for my next post. Come on guys! I'll make you a deal. The more reviews I get the longer and juicier the chapters will be. **

I reached out and took the thick scrap book in my hand. It was dusty, like extremely dusty. I blew some of the grey dust off and read the cover out loud.

"Memories." It said. Jake and I had made this the last summer I had spent here. Mrs. Black had given us a box filled with pictures of me and Jacob. We had spent days putting it together. Jacob had kept it because mom didn't want me having second thoughts about coming back. I flipped through the pages and saw Jacob and me growing, until I was twelve and he was ten. I filliped the page were I had written a note and saw a piece of note book paper tapped onto the page. I read it in my mind and recognized the first letter I had sent to Jake from phoenix. I flipped the page and saw another one of my letters; I flipped the page again and saw yet another letter. The last half of the book was filled with the letters I had sent him over the years. I turned to the last page and saw the saddest thing ever. I saw a picture of Jacob and me by the tree house smiling, and under there was a date and a few words.

Bella has stopped writing. I haven't heard from her in three months, I've been forgotten.

April 7th, 2007.

I frowned and turned to Jacob he was in a corner looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"The last letter I ever received from you was on the day of my thirteenth birth day. I used to get a letter from you every week, then they just stopped coming. I was depressed for tree and a half months. Then my mom died. I was shocked out of depression for about four hours then was sling shoted back and didn't come out until two years later. When I saw you at the beach that day last year with your friends I was just starting to get better. I was at my worst when my sisters left for collage. I felt like I was being left alone to rot." He said staring off into space. His eyes were dark; they held anger, depression, anything but happiness. I shoved the book back into the shelf and quickly walked over to him. I would my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. I remember when Phil came into my family. I was forced to stop writing to Jake so that I could spend some time with Phil.

"Jacob I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible person." I said as the first tears escaped my eyes. I heard him gasp and look down at me.

"Terrible person? What? Bella I'm kind of mad at you for not writing but you're not a terrible person. You're anything but. Bells, you're special. To me, to Charlie, to my friends, to everyone. Ask any one of my pack brothers and they'll tell up until yesterday I was back in my depressed state. You brought me out of it. Bella don't ever think you're a terrible person. Don't ever think bad o yourself. Your important Bella." He finished in a whisper. Tears were streaking his face and I wiped them away. He smiled and frowned. I saw his eyes flicker to my lips then back up to my eyes. I smiled back and leaned up to kiss him. He didn't hesitate once I did this. He leaned down and met me half way. His kiss was soft, warm, sweet. He was gentle and perfect in every way. His arms wrapped themselves loosely around my waist and I couldn't help but place my hands on his strong shoulders. After a few soft sweet kisses I started to pull away for air and felt his whine in response. I chuckled and placed my hands on his cheeks. He sighed and pulled back slowly. His eyes were the soft but deep brown I loved. He was smiling sheepishly, like he was embarrassed about something. The blush on his cheeks was light, but still there. My cheeks on the other hand were redder than tomatoes. He chuckled and brushed my cheeks with his finger tips. I dropped my hands slowly.

"You're really red bells." He said taking one of my hands in his.

"Shut up, you're blushing too." I said smiling wider. He chuckled again before leaning in and kissing me once…twice… three times, softly, sweetly, amazingly. I sighed when he pulled away and placed his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about some werewolf stuff." He said while stroking my red cheek.

"Okay?" I said frowning. He lead us to the bean bag chairs that were in the corner and sat down before pulling me down to sit on his lap.

"Okay, well there's this thing we can do. When we find our… soul mate. When we see her we know immediately that she's the one we'll spend the rest of our lives with. We don't have a choice but to love her with everything in our being. This is called… imprinting." He said never taking his eyes off me. That was it. I exploded.

"What? If you knew there was a possibility that you could imprint then why did kiss me so amazingly three seconds ago?" I yelled jumping up yelling at him. This was just like it was with _him_. He'll say he loves me, make me fall head over heals with him then just dump me. Before I knew what was happening Jacob's eyes widened and he burst in laughter.

"What if so funny Jacob?" I asked looking at him in horror. He stood up and walked over to me before he leaned in and kissed me with so much love that I couldn't stop myself from melting into his arms. He wound them around me again and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled away and chuckled in my ear.

"You silly, idiotic, crazy, beautiful, smart girl." He said bringing me tighter against him. "I imprinted on you." He whispered smiling. I gasped and felt him nod.

"Really?" I asked not being able to believe that something so wonderful and beautiful could really be happening.

"Yes, really. Do you really think I would have kissed you with the fact that I might have to break your heart in the end?" he asked pulling his face away so that he could look into my eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and he laughed softly before puling me into another love filled kiss. _This _is the best day of my life I corrected myself mentally…

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Totally awesome? Review please! I want to hear what you guys have to say! Oh and I'm going to post up an authors board on my profile. With some pretty amazing authors I think you should check out. It'll be up by Sunday. Remember I'm posting like two chapters a day! Come back later for the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola you guys! So what did you think of the last chapter? I liked it. So I'd like to announce something new I'll be doing. The first two people that review will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. And in the next chapter there will be a very jealous Jacob and a very cute very new Danny… so who's going to be lucky enough to get the sneak peek? I own nothing but my own characters!**

First Meeting chapter 9: Jacobs POV.

I felt her shrug her shoulders and I smiled at the angel in front of me before laughing softly. I leaned in and kissed her again. Her lips were soft and cool. I kept it gentle not wanting to get a head of myself. I could feel her heart racing against my chest and I liked that I had just as big an effect on her as she did on me. Although her heart was racing my heart was still going twice as fast. I smiled into the kiss and felt her laugh. I pulled away and took a slow breath before kissing both her cheeks. Every time I touched her she would blush, it made her look adorable. I traced her cheek bone and kissed her temple.

"Bella?" I said kissing her forehead.

"Hm?" I heard her sigh.

"I love you." I said not thinking about what I was saying just knowing it felt right to say it.

"Jacob… I love you too." She whispered. I stopped kissing her fore head and laughed happily. I didn't think she'd say that.

"Really?" I whispered against her soft skin. She nodded and I felt myself smile wider. I hugged her tightly before leaning down and kissing her softly but lovingly. I felt her pull ay and smile up at me. i saw a strike of lightning pierce the sky and waited for the boom of thunder. When it came I saw Bella jump and run to the window. I smiled when she turned around and went to the bean bag chairs. I sat down next to her and looked up at the ceiling. I remember the day we painted this thing. After a while the four of us started a paint fight and ended up having to use the floor board at the roof. I could see hand prints, foot prints, splatters of four different colors, and a lot of small dots. It had taken us weeks to get the paint off of each other. I laughed and looked over at Bella. She was staring out the widow att he rain that was pelting down.

"Bells?" I asked when she didn't blink after a while. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked reaching over to take her hand. She blushed again and nodded.

"Jacob I was just wondering how you lived through the depressing times." She said frowning. I sighed and remembered those two years. I had become dark, lonely, an out cast.

"I was the exact copy of the whole Emo skater cartoon. I never wore dark clothes. Almost never wore short sleeves, I was always wearing a hoodie, during middle school I got my dad to let me cut my hair so that I was just below my eyes, I barely talked and was a complete out cast." I said smiling. I remembered hearing the guys talk about me badly, but watching girls fall for me because I was so 'dark and mysterious'

"Did you have a lot of girls fall for you too?" she asked smiling playfully.

"Yeah actually." I said laughing at the memories. She shook her head and looked out the window smiling brightly. I felt so lucky so have imprinted on someone as wonderful as her. I looked back up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. About two seconds later I heard a phone ring. I looked over at Bella and saw her checking the caller ID. She smiled brightly before answering it.

"Danny!" she said smiling. I frowned, Danny? I heard a voice on the other side and felt myself fill with hatred. Bells obviously knew this guy from home. If I remember correctly, Leah had said something about phoenix guys being tall, strong, tan, and hansom. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to stop my self from phasing…

Bella's POV.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled it out quickly. I saw Danny's picture and answered.

"Danny!" I said exited.

"Izzy! Hey what are you doing?" He asked laughing. "Are with that special friend you were talking about?" he asked playfully.

"Yeah actually. And his name is Jacob." I said glancing at Jake. He was still starring at the ceiling with a frown on his face. I took his hand in mine and saw him smile before blushing.

"Wait that guy you said your mom made you stop writing to when she married Phil?" Danny asked in shock.

"The very one." I aid before going over to Jacob and kissing his cheek. He laughed softly before kissing me sweetly.

"Oh. Well um, I'll let you two… bond. I'll talk to you later Iz." He said before hanging up. I shook my head and put the phone away.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked pulling me down onto his lap.

"A friend from phoenix." I said smiling when he kissed my cheek.

"oh." He said smiling back. I saw something in his eyes, it looked somewhat like jealousy. I stood up and tried pulling him up with me put only to fall on my butt.

"Get up." I said when I was on my feet.

"Why?" he asked standing up any way.

"We have to get back to your house before it starts raining again." I said going to the ladder and climbing down. I turned to the forest and saw Jacob by a tree.

"How did you do that?" I asked walking over to him.

"It's a lot easier to just jump out the window." He said before putting an arm around me and pulling me through the woods. I sighed happily and let him lead me. I had told the complete and honest truth. I love Jacob Black.

**So what did you guys think? To fast? To slow? To confusing? I know Danny has only made brief appearances but his character takes on a big lead later on. Don't forget about the first two sneak peeks. I really want to get my story out and listen to you, the fans. Oh and guess what? This story has only been out for like three days and I already have more than 500 viewers! I'm so happy! Don't forget to come back for the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to up date! I was really busy all day. Hope you like this chapter! I own nothing but my own characters! **** Oh and Jessica Meza if your reading this, hi! **

We walked through the woods silently smiling to ourselves. I looked up at the sky constantly and saw it get darker every time I did.

"Would you calm down? We're going to make it to shelter before it starts pouring." Jacob said laughing. I nodded and moved closer to him. I found that the closer I was, the safer I felt. He put an arm around me and walked a little faster. After a few quick steps I saw the garage. I heard thunder and ripped my self from Jacobs's arms so that I could run into the small shelter. As soon as I stepped foot in the garage droplets of water started pelting down. I gasped when I saw a soaked Jacob step through the opening of the small house. He was frowning in annoyance.

"How is it that as soon as you leave me I get pelted by buckets of water?" he asked walking over to his tool box and pulling out a white rag and running it through his wet hair.

"Wrong place wrong time?" I suggested walking over to him. He started drying his arms before looking at me with a smile.

"whatever." he said running the towel once more across his skin before putting it on a shelf to dry. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and answered it without thinking.

"Hello?" I asked happily. I saw Jacob smile at me before going over to the cooler in the corner.

"Bella! Has Danny told the news yet?" I heard my mom say in excitement.

"What good news?" I asked confused.

"He's on a plane to forks right now. He said he'd call you to ask you to pick him up from the air port." She said just as confused as me.

"What? Danny called mw a few minutes ago but didn't say any thing." I said frowning.

"Well his plane should be landing in about two hours." She said happily.

"Okay, I'll call him." I said hanging up. I dialed Danny's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I heard him ask.

"Daniel Alberto Morales are you on your way to forks right now?" I asked furious. I heard him sigh before answering.

"Your mom called you didn't she." He asked defeated.

"yeah." I said a little softer when I heard his voice.

"I wanted it to be surprise. I was going to ask you to pick me up but when I heard you were with Jacob I didn't want to bother you." He said disappointed.

"Danny." I sighed looking at Jacob in the corner. He was frowning and looking off into space. Is hands were shaking softly.

"When is your plane landing?" I asked quickly.

"Two and a half hours." He said.

"Okay. Bye." I said hanging up before he could answer. I walked to Jacob and took the sodas out of his hands before sitting on his lap. His eyes flickered before meeting mine. He smiled and put his arms around me. I kissed him softly before deepening the kiss slightly. He smiled and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. I pulled away and stood up tugging him with me.

"Jacob, will you do me a favor?"I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course." He said simply.

"Come with me to the Seattle airport to pick up Danny." I said putting on my best puppy dog face. He crumbled and gave in as soon as I put it on.

"fine." He groaned. I smiled and kissed him. When I pulled away he was smiling happily. I heard another boom of lightning and heard the pitter patter of rain stop. "Come on." I said pulling Jacob to my truck. He got in without a fight and I drove to the air port. Jacob talked the whole way there and kept me entertained for the two hour ride. When we got there I saw only one flight that was coming from phoenix. I stood by the luggage machine and waited for him to come out. When the plane arrived Jacob and I were in the middle of a friendly game of 'who blinks first' we had been playing for the last twenty minutes, he had won six times, and I had won ten. I was smiling while he was close to tears. The gate was behind him so I was watching closely. When I heard the ding signaling the arrival of the plane Jacob blinked in surprise and I laughed.

"Not fair!" he said pouting cutely I giggled and kissed him lovingly.

"Now it's fair." He said when I pulled away. I laughed and looked at the gate. After a few people got off I saw the figure I knew by memory.

Danny is 6 foot five, has curly brown hair, a well built body complete with nice biceps and awe worthy 8 pack. I smiled and walked over to him. He waited with open arms.

"Iz!" he sighed into my shoulder. "I've missed you so much!" he said spinning us around. I laughed and pulled away.

"I've missed you too Danny-Boy." I said using his Old Nick Name.

"I thought we agreed you'd never call me that again Iz the Wiz." He said using my Old Nick name. We both hated our nick names, I'm pretty sure you see why.

"alright." I said defeated. He laughed and smiled his cocky grin that he didn't use much.

"Don't be so cocky, is that what me gone has done?" I asked in fake shock and disappointment. He laughed again and hugged me tightly.

"Me cocky?" he said playfully. I smacked his arm and turned to an uncomfortable looking Jacob. I turned to Danny and smiled proudly before saying:

"This is my boyfriend." I saw Danny's widen a bit before extending his arm

"Danny." He said. Danny had always been polite and respectful.

"Jacob." Jake answered. There was an edge to his voice, as if he wasn't sure of something.

"Well come on then, the truck is outside." I said walking to the airport exit. Danny smiled and walked next to me putting his arm around my shoulders. I heard Jacob growl behind me and took his hand in mine squeezing tightly. I heard him sigh and squeezed back. I smiled back at him and mouthed 'I love you'. He smiled and nodded. We reached the truck and Danny put his two small duffels in the back before sliding into the middle seat. I started the truck and waited for Jacob to climb in before pulling out of the crowded airport. The trip home should be interesting…

**So what did you guys think? Too much, too evil? I don't think so. I like where I ended. Jessica don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

I drove as quickly as I could keep silent for a while. Danny was looking around at the town.

"Danny you do know I don't live in Seattle right?" I asked after a few more minutes.

"Yeah I know." He said looking over at me and smiling before returning to his viewing. I looked over at Jacob and saw that he was looking off into space with ear buds in his ears. I didn't even know he owned an IPod. He was bobbing his head slightly while looking at absolutely nothing in particular. I kept driving and everyone kept the silence. After an hour of awkward silence Jacob spoke up.

"Bells, we're having another bonfire tonight to celebrate Sam's birthday. Would you and Danny like to come?" he asked looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"I'd love to come, what about you Danny?" I asked thanking Jacob with a smile. He nodded and looked over at Danny.

"Sure." He said happily. Danny never seemed to be upset about any thing.

"Great!" Jacob said smiling again. I knew Jake didn't like Danny much, and under his big smile I knew Danny wasn't too fond of Jake. I saw the welcoming sign that led to forks and sped up a little. As we passed the towns stored Danny glanced every where. After a few minutes I pulled into my street. Jacob sat up a little straighter and Danny smiled when we pulled into my drive way. Jacob got out first and went to go get Danny's bags. I got out last and went to go open the door. Danny was staring off at the forest with a blank expression on his face.

"Danny?" I asked walking up to him.

"Hm? Oh sorry I thought I saw something." He said before going to take his bags from Jacob. Jake gave him the bags gently before walking over to me.

"What did he see?" I whispered knowing that he saw _something. _

"He saw a couple of the guys. They aren't being careful." He answered looking over to the forest. I led them into the house and waited for Jake to close the door before going upstairs. I had called Charlie on the way to the airport and told him about Danny. He had insisted Danny stayed in our guest room. I hadn't complained. I opened the door that led to the small room and stepped aside for Danny to step in. Jake stayed by the door and watched closely with his ear buds in place and his arms crossed.

"I'll leave you to unpack. We'll be downstairs making lunch." I said before stepping out and closing the door behind me. I pulled Jake by the hand down the stairs and sat him down in a chair. I carefully pulled the ear buds from his hears and turned the purple IPod off.

"Are you mad?" I asked after he put the IPod in his jacket pocket. His eyes widened before pulling me down onto his lap.

"Why would I be mad Bells?" he asked softly.

"because of Danny. I can tell you don't like him." I said just as softly. I didn't want him to be mad.

"I don't hate him, but I don't know him either. You never know maybe we have a lot in common. And if it makes you happy. I'll try to get to know him okay?" he said smiling a little.

"Thank you. I love you Jacob." I whispered. I felt his heart beat pick up a little under my hand that was placed on his chest. He smiled a little wider and nodded slowly.

"I love you to Bella. So, so much." He said before kissing my cheek. I frowned and he smiled before nodding up at the staircase. After a few seconds I heard Danny coming down. I jumped up and started getting the stuff for sandwiched out. I quickly made a couple sandwiches for us and set them on the table. Jacob was trying to make conversation but Danny was just nodding and smiling. He looked over at me and I gave him a look that he knew meant 'talk idiot!'. He rolled his eyes and finally started talking.

"So how old are you Jacob? Nineteen, twenty?" he asked taking a bit of a sandwich. I giggled and let Jacob answer the question.

"sixteen." Jacob answered with a smile. Danny all but choked while swallowing.

"Are you serious?" Danny asked with disbelief written in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm only a sophomore." Jacob said taking a sip of is juice.

"Jeez. What do they put in the water here in forks?" Danny asked looking Jacob up and down. I laughed and so did Jacob.

"Gym is a living hell in La Push." Jacob said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Are you serious? You got this way out of gym?" Danny asked looking at me for any signs that this was a joke. I just shrugged.

"I'm kidding. My and I friends like to do a lot of athletic stuff. We stay in shape." Jacob said smiling proudly. Danny nodded with a shocked frown on his face. Jacob stood up and put his plate in the sink before walking to me.

"I have to get home to help Emily with the food and decorations but I'll come by later to ride with you over okay?" he asked kindly.

"okay." I said smiling before standing up. I kissed him softly but lovingly and he returned the kiss just as gently. When I pulled away he was smiling happily.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said before walking out the door. I sat down and ate the rest o my sand=wich happily.

"so he's sisteen?" Danny said still not processing that bit of information.

"yeah. You should see his friends they are just as huge." I said smiling at him. He shook his head.

"Can't wait." He said sarcastically.

"So tell me the truth. What do you think of Jacob?" I asked seriously.

"He seems nice." He said smiling at me.

"He is. But do you like him? I want my boyfriend and my best friend to get along." I said.

"I like him. He seems right for you." He answered.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like he's seeing god." he said seriously.

"How do I look at him?" I said curiously.

"Like he's the most important thing in the world. You two are in love. I can tell. I'm happy for you. I remember when you used to look at me that way." He says the smile coming back to his face.

"So do I." I said remembering the two years when I had the biggest crush on him.

"So what are the bonfires like here?" he asked.

"It's like a get together." I said. I felt kind of empty without Jake by my side.

"I'm going to go finish unpacking." Danny said standing up and running up the stairs. I followed and when to my room. I went to my closet and picked something out for tonight. I had a felling that something was going to happen tonight at the bonfire…

**So what did you guys think? Come on click that button and review! **


	13. Chapter 13

First meeting chapter 12:

When Charlie got home I immediately told him about the bonfire. He agreed that I could go excitedly. He was just happy I wasn't moping around any more. After that I introduced him to Danny. They were instant friends. I smiled proudly before excusing myself to get ready. I took a quick shower before putting on an outfit Alice had bought me but I never wore. I had washed it ten times, and had shoved it into a pile of my clothes. I was pretty sure the smell of vampire was gone. I thanked her for including the color brown in the clothes. I slipped the light and dark green striped V-neck on and smiled at how it looked. It wasn't too revealing but still incredibly cute. I put the jeans on and saw the brown pattern that ran down the right leg. After that I went back to my room and looked out the window. I saw the window fog up because of the cool air outside and the warm air inside. I slipped on a turtle neck that I had gotten for Christmas from mom. It was a very light brown, so light it almost looked white. I rubbed my arms and felt the soft comfortable fabric. I brushed my hair carefully and put it into a high pony tail. After that I slipped on my shoes and went downstairs. Apparently Danny had slipped into the shower after me.

"Took you long enough." He said before actually looking at me. I saw his eyes widen before I saw the blush under his Hispanic skin. "Wow. You look great Iz!" he said coming over to me. He motioned for me to turn. I smiled and turned slowly. He laughed and shook his head. I laughed with him before I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. There I saw a _very_ cute Jacob. Usually I saw him in a graphic T and simple grease stained jeans, but not today. Today he looked like a normal teen, but even better. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that hid his muscles well. He looked a little like the lanky teen I remembered. He also wore stainless blue jeans that made him look great. His hair was covered with a light coat of gel that made his black hair stand out, and his hair made his eyes seem even more beautiful. I looked him up and down and saw he was wearing one thing he always wore; his favorite pair of black and white Nike's. They were the ones he'd worn the day he phased and they hadn't been destroyed. I smiled and moved aside so that he could he come in. when he walked past me I noticed the black hoodie in his hand.

"Hey." He sighed before kissing me softly. I kissed him back and smiled when I pulled away. The safe feeling was back and I felt energetic. But that love filled moment was interrupted when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over where the noise came from and saw a smiling Danny and a shocked Charlie.

"Hey Charlie. I'm guessing Bella didn't tell you the news." Jacob said smiling.

"What good news?" Charlie asked smiling back.

"Jacob and I are a couple dad." I said when I saw him smile. He laughed and nodded before giving us thumbs up. Then he walked back to watch TV.

"I'm guessing you told Billy." I asked softly.

"I didn't Sam did." He said annoyed.

"Sam?" I asked confused.

"When he heard my thoughts he ran to dad and told him." He said laughing a little. I nodded to Danny signaling it was time to leave. As we walked to the truck it was the first time I saw what Danny was wearing. He was wearing the exact same thing as Jake but his shirt was gray, his hoodie was brown, and his shoes were black and whit DC's. Their hair was the exact same way. Lightly coated with gel and put into a due that I couldn't explain. I got in the truck and drove off towards the beach. This time Danny got the window seat and Jake was sitting next to me. He had my hand in his and was having a conversation with Danny. They were talking about cars I knew that much. I had forgotten how much Danny liked to work on cars. His father was the best mechanic in town. Danny was a close second. As I pulled up to parking lot I saw the fire in the distance. The sun was setting but I could still tell who was who. I got out and left Jake and Danny behind so that I could go greet Leah and Emily. When I got to the food filled tables I was greeted by two loving hugs.

"Welcome to the family Bella!" Emily and Leah whispered. I laughed and hugged them back.

"Thanks."I said.

"Dude there is nothing better than a Rabbit." I heard Danny agree.

"Who is _that_?" I heard Leah whisper. I smiled at her and turned to Danny.

"Danny! Come here." I yelled. I nodded and ran over to me.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine. Danny this is Leah, Leah this it Danny. I saw them look at each other and immediately saw the spark between them. I smiled and left. I went over to Jacob and he was starring in shock at Leah and Danny.

"Do you know what you just did?" Jake asked as a smiled formed on his lips. I smiled and motioned for him to continue.

"You just helped Leah imprint!" he said. My jaw dropped and I looked over at Danny. He was in full flirt mode hitting on a blushing Leah.

"Leah is blushing." Paul said walking up to us. "I didn't think that was possible." He finished before walking away. I saw the two love birds walk away together laughing. I sighed and looked over at Jake. I had been smart to wear a turtle neck over my shirt. It was freezing! Jacob put the hoodie on. And I frowned.

"Most of the tribe is coming. I think they'd become suspicious if they saw all of us in T's and shorts when it's twenty something degrees." He said before putting an arm around me. I looked around and saw all the guys in long sleeved shirts, jeans, and jackets or hoodies. I smiled and we walked over to the fire. Jacob got us some food while I talked to the guys. Seth had never ending questions about Danny. Apperent;ly he wanted to protect his sister. I just smiled and answered his questions. After a while the full moon came up and the beach became filled with friend and family of Sam's. Jacob and I stayed close to the fire and were left alone thankfully. We talked while listening to Jacobs IPod. He had a lot if Linkin Park, Paramore, MercyMe, Group 1 Crew, and to my surprise a few songs by Barlow Girl. He had many more bands but I only bothered to remember the ones I liked. While we listened to his music and talked about our summer memories I was also thinking about what Danny and Leah were up to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! What's up? I own nothing but my own characters. Don't forget to review! **

First Meeting chapter 13: Jacob's POV

After a while of listening to music and talking to Bella I I couldn't help but try to spy on Leah. She was like a little sister to all of us in the pack. I stretched my hearing so that they weren't just listening to Bella's heart beat. After a few miles of listening I found Leah and Danny.

"So you're a one of Bella's new friends? I thought she meant her new friends were all guys as soon as I saw Jacob." I heard Danny say as they sat down on one of the logs that had washed up to shore.

"Well I can't really call myself a friend of Bella's we only met yesterday." Leah said trying to be herself. Under all the hate, Leah was a actually very loving girl. I smiled and listened harder.

"Hm. Interesting. When did she meet Jacob?" Danny asked.

"They've known each other pretty much since Jacob was in diapers. Why?" Leah answered with a small laugh. A real laugh. That was something I hadn't heard in while.

"I was just wondering. I mean they look like they've been dating for years. How long have they been together?" Danny asked. I smiled again and waited for Leah to answer.

"Dating? They haven't even gone on their first date. They've been together since this morning." Leah answered. I heard Danny gasp and could just imagine his eyes bulge out of his head just like when I told him I was sixteen. I laughed when he bombarded Leah with questions. I heard the rest of the pack laugh right along with me. Bella and Emily looked at us like we had gone crazy but I just followed Sam's lead and kissed my imprint. I felt Bella melt under me and gently put my hand on her cheek. I pulled away slowly when I heard the guys sing a chorus of ear splitting OO's. Bella blushed under my hand and smiled at me lovingly. I smiled back before throwing the biggest rock I could find at a laughing Jared. He had his eyes closed and passed out when the rock connected with his head.

"Consider that your birthday present Jacob!" Sam said smiling at the knocked out Jared.

"okay." I said smiling at him. I turned back to Bella and saw her staring at something on the beach. I looked where she was and saw two figures on a log. I recognized Leah and Danny. Bella was watching intently waiting for something. I looked closer and before I knew what was happening the two figures kissed. My jaw dropped and I saw Bella smiled happily. After a few minutes of watching my _little sister_ make out with my girlfriends best friend they pulled apart and started walking towards us. I looked over at the guys and saw that they had all been watching same as me. Even Jared had woken up to watch. I shook my head at leak and she stuck her tong out in response. Except she did it playfully. I turned to Bella and smiled.

"It's official. I like Danny." I said. Any guy that can make Leah that happy was a friend of mine. She threw her arms around my neck happily. I hugged her back and we went back to listening to my music while talking. After a while my IPod died and we joined the conversation going on around us. After a while all of the people that Emily invited left and it was just the pack and our imprints. As we laughed at jokes I felt Bella become more relaxed. Then Emily did the one thing I would not have planned on. She got all the girls to go with her back to her place to help her bring Sam's birthday cake. The cake part I planned on, the taking Bella away from me, that part was not planned. After they couldn't be heard we were left alone. Just ten guys around a fire. With one look Sam gave us the look that said it was time to scare Danny into treating Leah right. We all got up and surrounded Danny. He looked up at us before his eyes flashed to me. I kept my face serious and looked at him with no mercy. Then we started. Sam gave him the whole 'Leah is our sister and we care about her' speech while Embry, Quil and I kept look out for the girls. After Sam, Jared, and Paul made Danny promised not to hurt Leah we all retreated and sat down. I sighed in relief when Bella came and at down next to me. I put an arm around her and pulled her closer. Emily started cutting the massive cake and the guys surrounded the table. That left me and Bella on one side of the fire and Leah and Danny on the other. Bella was looking up at the stars smiling to herself. I looked into the fire and let my mind wander only to find that every thought in my mind was of Bella. I closed my eyes and saw her face even under my eye lids. And to my surprise I found that I liked having Bella with me even in my mind. I heard the guys start singing and opened my eyes lids. Bella snapped back and looked over at the table in shock.

"It sounds like something's dyeing over there" she whispered to me. I smiled and leaned in so that my lips were near here ear. And I started singing. I started singing the one song I remembered my sisters used to listen to every day. I heard it through the walls every day fore three years that I knew the words by heart. So I sang.

"_They come and go but they don't know That you are my beautiful And I try to come closer with you But they all say, we won't make it through But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you Till the end, the end of time, please be mine I'm in and out of love with you Trying to find if it's really true How can I prove my love? If they all think I'm not good enough But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you Till the end, the end of time, please be mine I can't stop the rain from fallin' Can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you I can't stop the rain from fallin' Can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you I can't stop the rain from fallin' I can't stop my heart from callin' you, it's callin' you But I'll be there forever and you will see that it's better All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you Till the end, the end of time, please be mine_." I sang softly. I listened for the first time and realized that all the noise was gone. I straightened up and saw every on looking at me. bella had wide shocked eyes and so did Emily and Leah. The guys were speechless. They weren't laughing but their jaws were practically touching the ground.

"Alright so I'm the worst singer in the world. You don't have to look at me like I'm a one eyed god." I said looking around.

"worst?" Emily asked me with confusion in her eyes. I nodded and heard bella gasp. I looked over at her and saw a smile on her beautiful face.

"Jacob that was beautiful. That was anything but horrible." She whispered after hugging me. I saw Leah and Emily nod. Then the guys followed after them. I smiled and hugged Bella back. I knew I was an idiot for believing my sisters when they said I had a voice that could scare away a bear. I smiled wider and hugged her tighter.

**Okay so what do you think? Click the button and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter I own nothing but my own characters but one thing I need to say! I'm working with a great friend: bookfreak 1441, we're writing a story about a lost Quileute legend. Don't forget to check it out it's called the lost legend! It's under her profile!**

First Meeting Chapter 14:

Bella's POV

Before we left Jacob said he would come over after Charlie was asleep. I smiled as I drove home. Danny had been quiet at the party only talking to Leah, me, and Jacob.

"Are you okay?" I asked when we were half way home.

"Yeah why?" he said looking at me.

"You've been quiet. It's not like you to be quiet." I said looking at the road.

"I've been stressing over a way to ask Leah out." He said quietly. I smiled happily again.

"You really like her don't you." I said. He smiled at me before answering.

"Yeah I really do." He said. I nodded and pulled into my drive way. I looked up at my bed room window and saw a silhouette before it retreated. I smiled. Charlie must be asleep. Danny went to his room and I went to mine when I heard Charlie's loud snores. When I opened the door I saw something I never would have thought I would see.

"Emmett? Jasper? What are you guys doing here? I turned around and saw Alice. She looked at what I was wearing and smiled.

"Alice saw something in your future and dragged us here with her." Emmett said before hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked when he let go.

"A boy." She said happily. "Well actually two boys." She corrected. Emmett groaned and jasper laughed. I blushed.

"You dragged us here to tell us that Bella has a boyfriend?" Emmett asked walking up to her.

"No! I dragged you here because I need your help." Alice said pushing past him.

"What's so funny jasper? Bella is very pretty." Alice said frowning.

"No, no. I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing at the emotions coming from Bella's friend. He's very protective of her. He's coming over." He said abruptly stopping his laughter. Alice frowned before disappearing with her two brothers. Danny came in through the door and frowned.

"I thought I heard voices." He said looking around.

"You're hearing things." I said. He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not going crazy if that's what you mean. I know I heard voices." He said going over to the closet. He opened it swiftly and Emmett fell out.

"It's not fair! I don't have any powers so I can't run!" he said standing up. I heard a light laugh and alice appeared next to me. Danny looked at her in shock. I heard another laugh and jasper appeared on my other side.

"Surprise?" I said smiling.

"Your friends with vampires?" he whisper yelled. Their mouths dropped open. How did he know?

"How did he know that?" Emmett asked looking at Danny.

"I'm not an idiot for one, and you three of all people should know I'm not human either!" Danny said looking at Emmett like it was obvious.

"Not human? What are you talking about Danny?" I asked walking up to him.

"I've said to much already." He said quickly before heading for the door. Quicker than I thought possible Emmett was by the door blocking it. Jasper was by the window and Alice was next to me.

"What are you talking about Danny?" I repeated.

"I'm human, but I'm not at the same time. Kind of like Jacob." He said turning to look at me.

"I'm not a werewolf but I'm a magical creature just like Jacob or one of these people in your room." he said walking up to me but keeping his distance.

"What are you?"Alice asked confused. Danny snapped his fingers and his appearance changed completely. He looked different but at the same time the same. His tanned Hispanic skin was still brown, his eyes were still green, and he was still tall. But his hair was bronze instead of black, his clothes were all black, and now that I looked closely his eyes had blue rings around the green.

"I'm an angel." He said.

"What?" we answered.

"Angels aren't gods. We aren't beautiful like vampires but we aren't hideous like Cyclopes either. All angels have their own family in the tree of life. Mine just happens to by part of the gothic family. So when I go home I have no choice but to dress in black, listen to depressing music, and be dark. But I'm not that kind of person. I'm happy I'm bright not dark. So my family and I left the magical world and came here where I can be myself. But by law we have to go home once a year. What do you think those long camping trips were?" he said.

"Camping trips!" I answered. He smiled and snapped his fingers again. The other Danny returned.

"The tree of life?" jasper asked curious.

"It's how angels separate themselves. It's kind of like a high school cafeteria. Every clique had its place to be." Danny answered nicely. Jasper nodded and I looked over at Alice she was starring at the window.

"What?" I asked

"Who's the other boy?" she asked me.

"Jacob Black." Danny answered for me. I nodded and smiled. She smiled back and laughed.

"Bella got a hunky werewolf for a boy friend." Alice said to herself. She shook her head before looking at me.

"we are not done talking but you need your sleep. I'll come over tomorrow." She said before dragging Emmett to the window.

"Wait I have questions for the angel!" he whined.

"you can come over tomorrow they need to sleep." Alice said jumping out the window with jasper. Emmett sighed and followed. I laughed and Danny followed.

"Good night." He said walking out. I closed the door then the window before getting into bed not having the energy to change. The last think I remember it two warm arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

**Don't forget to check that new story out! **


	16. Chapter 16

First meeting chapter 15:

JACOB POV:

I got to her house a little late thanks to an overly exited dad. I smiled as I climbed the tree outside her window. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something I wasn't seeing about Danny. I slid the window open smoothly and climbed in. I closed the glass silently and looked over at Bella. She was on the brink of passing out. I laid myself next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist before pulling her close. She sighed and fell asleep instantly. I heard light foot steps in the hall and before I could get out the door opened and Danny walked in. he looked different. He was dressed completely in black, his skin was a couple shades lighter, his hair was BRONZE instead of black, and he had an aura surrounding him. I frowned as my eyes widened.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Just keep Bella safe. I'm going out. If I'm not back by morning tell her I went to get us some breakfast." He said before closing the door and running down the stairs. I heard an engine purr to life and saw a scion speed away. Bella was in way to deep in the magical world. First a vampire, then a werewolf, now whatever he was. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I was asleep in no time. I was awakened to Danny crashing in through the open window.

"Stupid shoes!" he said to the floor. I laughed softly before standing up to help him. When he was up he looked over at Bella. She was peacefully sleeping with a small smile on her face.

"You make her really happy. Kind of like Leah makes me happy. Did she imprint on me?" he asked going over to Bella's side. He brushed her hair away and placed a hand on her sweaty forehead. Slowly the beads of sweat disappeared.

"Yeah she imprinted on you. But how do you know about this? Did Bella tell you?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"I'm just as magical as you are Jake. I'm not a werewolf I'm an angel. But what Bella doesn't know is I'm her guardian angel. That's why we get along so well. I was supposed to keep my distance, but I couldn't help myself. I had to become her friend." He said when she was dry of all sweat.

"Angel?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and smiled.

"Charlie's waking up. You better hide. I'll leave you two alone, well I'll be in the guest room." he said before exiting the room. I heard heavy foot steps coming towards the room. I jumped up and went to the closet. I closed the door and listened closely. Charlie walked in looked at bella before leaving and heading downstairs. I heard him start the car and drive away. I walked out slowly and looked over at Bella only to see she was awake and was starring at me like I was an idiot.

"What?" I asked walking over to her bed.

"If you heard him leave, why are you sneaking around my room?" she asked pulling me down when I stayed up. I smiled before kissing her. She pulled away quickly and I looked at her in surprise.

"Not yet." She said simply before getting up of the bed. She motioned for me to stay where I was before getting some clothes and walking out of the room. I sighed and stood up. I looked around and remembered I had left a change of clothes by a tree outside. I quickly jumped out the window and ran towards the tree. I got the bag and went to the front door opening it without hesitation. I ran upstairs and went into her room before quickly changing into the long sleeved shirt and jeans I had brought with me. Emily had gotten tired of us being half naked every time she saw us so she had gotten all of us a complete new wardrobe. Now we had no choice but to wear a complete out fit. I sat down in the rocking chair that was placed in the corner and waited. After what seemed like forever Bella entered the room. her hair was moist and she was pulling a brush through it. I smiled and waited for her to notice me. he looked over at the bed first and started panicking when she didn't see me. I cleared my throat and saw her sigh in relief before coming only to sit in my lap. I smiled put her wet head over my heart. She smiled into my chest before pulling away to stand up. She went to her desk and pulled out something. She handed it to me and I saw it was a new tooth brush. I smiled and walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After making sure they were clean I walked back to her room only to see her debating over two sweaters in her mind. A thin black one or a white turtle neck. I walked over to her after closing the door and took the black one away from her so that I could put it back in the closet. Black was not one of Bella's colors. She smiled at me and put the whit one on. I adjusted the neck before being pulled into a light kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled when she tried pulling me down to her level. I sat down on the rocking chair and felt her sit on my lap. When we were both at eye level she deepened the kiss. I smiled in response and stroked her cheek gently before resting my palm on her right cheek. She sighed and lightened the kiss. But we were interrupted when Danny burst through the door running for his life. He dove under Bella's bed before peeking his head out through the bed skirt.

"Bella, Alice is trying to give me a make over!" she said looking at the door like he expected the devil to burst through it at any second.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" I asked before smelling the air. I smelled the faint sweet smell that came with her. Out of all the Cullen's, Alice was the one that stank the least. Suddenly she burst through the door with two bags in her hand.

"Oh come on you big sissy!" she said before dragging Danny out from under the bed. He screamed in horror as he was dragged over to the top of the bed. Alice tied his wrists to the head board before looking at us.

"Good morning! I see you won't need my help today. You know if Jacob is the one who got you to dress like this, I officially approve of him." She said smiling at me. Alice didn't seem so bad. I mean when you have _my_ sisters as sisters you find that most people are nice people. I looked at the window and saw a tall blond guy walking towards Alice.

"Here's that hair kit you needed." He said handing her a pink box. He took it and looked at me.

"You need a hair cut. So how about it? Let me give you a hair cut… please?" she asked giving me smile that I couldn't say no to. I closed my eyes before nodding reluctantly. She squealed with excitement before I heard the boy gasp. I opened my eyes and saw his starring at Bella in shock.

"Jacob did this to her." Alice said happily. His eyes flashed to me before a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm guessing you like him already Alice?" I heard a low voice say. I looked at the door and saw a huge curly haired guy. He was smiling like a little boy at Bella.

"What's up Bella?" he asked before walking up to a struggling Danny. He undid the knots and set him free. Danny jumped up and ripped the tape from his mouth. I hadn't seen Alice put that on. I took a deep breath and smelled vampire. Not as strong as the red head's sent but sill pretty strong.

"Oh, we vegetarians smell a lot more appealing to you than no mad's because of the animal blood inside us." Alice said smiling. I nodded and Bella got up. I followed and looked around the room.

"Jacob, this is Emmett and jasper. Guys, this is Jacob my boyfriend." Bella said introducing us. Emmett let out a roar of laughter and went up to jasper.

"Five hundred bucks!" he yelled into his ear. Jasper took out five one-hundred dollar bills and handed them over.

"You guys made a bet?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"Jasper said you would still be depressed that we left, but I said you would be strong and find another guy. I won!" Emmett said waving the money in front of jaspers face. He handed Bella a one hundred dollar bill before starting to dance around jasper. He had an annoyed expression on his face and was watching his brother.

"Well come on! It's time to give Jacob a hair cut." Alice said before taking my hand in her tiny one and dragging me downstairs. She put me in a chair before readying her tools. _Great, this should be interesting… _I thought before rolling my eyes.

**What did you think? Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

First meeting chapter 16:

Alice's POV.

Jacob black had once had beautiful long locks that made him look kind of cute for a human. But now his hair had been cut short and he had arms the size of my body. He had gone from cute to absolutely the hottest human I'd ever seen. I slowly got my tools out and readied them to make Jacob black look even better than he did now. He rolled his eyes when I started spraying water over his hair. I smiled as his kind-of-long hair fell into his eyes. I brushed them away and crossed his arms. I started snipping the un-even ends and got rid of his split ends. After a while jasper and Emmett were working on picking the hair off the tile floor. After a while Emmett gave up and started talking to Danny. While jasper talked to Bella. While we were gone Emmett and I had helped jasper with his little blood problem. After a while he was able to be in a class room without holding his breath. Then he was able to go to the mall without wanting to kill every person he saw, and now he can have human friends without worrying. We had spent the last few months in Alaska. But this time it was different. We tried blending in instead of sticking out. Emmett joined every sports team he could along with jasper. I joined the fashion club and took cooking as an extra curriculum. And rose tried giving her 'dumb blond' game a break. She had gotten a 4.0 GPA all semester. Edward had stayed for a few months and had tried sports only to find that he hated all of them. So he tried cooking with me and found he loved it. Of coarse he was the only guy in the class but to our surprise not many girls paid much attention to him. We were all relieved when we didn't have to sit together at one table anymore. Instead we had our own cliques. Well Rosalie wasn't very happy, she sat with geeks and that knocked her popularity down but she did change the school a little. A lot more jocks started doing better in school just to sit with her. I smiled at the thought. I concentrated on the hair cut and saw that I was almost done and it was coming out great! I stopped when it was a short but cute crop. I set the scissors down and sprayed his hair with some more water. After that brushed the hair off his shirt and got the jell bottle. I coated his hair lightly and brushed it until the due fit him perfectly.

"done." I sighed. Bella looked away from the arm wrestling match that was going on between Emmett and Danny. Her eyes widened in surprise and I saw her blush lightly.

"Alice what did you do to me boy friend?" she asked shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"is it that bad?" Jacob asked in shock before running up stairs to the bathroom. I heard his gasp then run back down. He ran to me and picked me up in a hug. He spun us around before dropping me.

"Thank you Alice!" he said smiling. I laughed and nodded.

"You're very welcome. And I'd love to do any one else. Perhaps the rest of the pack?" I hinted. I really wanted to repay him for making Bella so happy and finally knocking some fashion sense into her.

"I'll call them and see what they think." He said taking a phone out of his pocket. Jasper stood up and picked the rest of the hair up off the floor.

"Have you told Bella the good news?" I asked. He new I meant the control thing. He nodded and smiled. He loved the fact that he felt in control of himself. I smiled back before kissing his cheek.

"Sam, she isn't a bad person… she already cut my hair… I look better than I ever have… Sam come and se for your self… alright we'll be waiting." Jacob finished before hanging up.

"They're coming." He said smiling. He sat down next to Bella and watched the arm wrestling match that was still going on. Emmett looked like he was actually putting some effort into it. I smiled when Danny pushed Emmett's fist into the table. Jasper groaned and handed Bella a one hundred dollar bill. He needed to stop spending his money on bets. I heard a knock on the door and Jacob went to go get. I heard nine gasps and then Jacob laughing.

"I told she was good." He said before leading four of them in. the other five were told to keep patrolling until the other four could take over. I saw four large boys walk in. they were either dressed in t-shirts and jeans or long sleeved shirts and jeans. I smiled and motioned for one of them to sit. The smallest one was pushed over to the chair and he sat down reluctantly. I got to work and before long I was coating his hair with jell. He stood up and I handed him a mirror and I saw him smile happily before handing me the mirror. I motioned for another one to come up. This time one got up and sat down without hesitation. After a few minutes the four were done and had hair cuts that looked like they were done by professionals, but in my case they were done by someone even better. As they left I heard five others came in. I saw a girl and smiled even wider. One of the youngest was smiling at Jacob. Jacob smiled back and stood up.

"What's up Seth?" he asked walking up to him.

"Nothing. Just listening to Leah's thoughts about Danny." He said smiling at the girl. She blushed before punching his arm. Jacob laughed softly and put an arm around him.

"Don't go breaking your little brother Leah. We need him as bait remember?" he said playfully. Seth pushed against Jacob and broke free.

"Seth, do you want to go first?" I asked. He nodded and sat down. It took a little longer with him. It looked like he had taken good care of his air so I decided to make his haircut a little better than the others. After a while his hair looked perfect. It was kind of layered and made him look like a kid which made him look adorable. After him there were two other ones around his age. I made their hair like Seth's and watched as they smiled in relief when their hair turned out nice. After the tree boys their was an older one that looked around Jacob's age. He sat down and I started. His hair was already short so all I had to do was snip and style. After him there was one left: the girl. She had been talking to Danny and now was walking over to the chair. I had some fun with her. I layered her hair, and then straightened it before handing hr a mirror. She gasped and then smiled before giving me a hug. I guess werewolves were huggers. I hugged back and motioned to Danny. She blushed before walking up to him. His eyes widened before smiling at her.

"Wow. You look…" he didn't finish his sentence so I did.

"Beautiful, perfect, great, wonderful?" I said he just nodded before standing up. Amazingly he was taller than her. She smiled back and Danny leaned down and kissed her. Jacob gave Bella a high five before he smiled. I smiled and shook my head. I put my stuff away and saw Emmett and jasper clean the pile of hair. Danny had saved himself from the haircut but he was not saving himself from the shopping.

"Hey Danny don't forget about the shopping. And you're coming too Bella. Along with Leah and Jacob." I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy I smiled back and started explaining.

"I'm buying you guys at least five outfits each. No excuses. Danny and Jacob you are going to help me with picking your girl friends clothes, Bella and Leah you're going to help me pick out your boyfriends clothes.

"Great. So while you guys are away we're going to be with the guys." Emmett said. We looked at him in confusion.

"While you guys were busy Emmett and the others planned a football game in the clearing later on today." Jasper explained before kissing me goodbye. The two walked out and blurred away. I sighed and looked at the four in front of me.

"Into the car." I said walking out. They groaned and followed. Bella locked up and got into the passenger seat.

"Nice car Alice." Jacob said appraising the inside of the Mercedes S55 AMG. Carlisle had insisted I take it and I had agreed.

"Thanks its Carlisle's" I said speeding to the high way. Bella was clutching the seat same as Danny and Leah. Jacob was smiling at through rearview mirror.

"How fast can this thing go?" he asked.

"Do you want me to show you?" I asked.

"NO!" the tree others yelled.

"Maybe some other time." He said leaning back into the seat. I took a road that I had found a few months back. I could speed and get us to Port Angeles in no time. I drove to it slower than usual so that the three wouldn't scream. When I got to the road it warned them to hold on and drove as fast as the car would go. The two hour trip took about forty five minutes. As we got out I saw bella was furious while the other two were in shock.

"Alice! What was that?" she asked walking over to me.

"Well, I didn't want to drive for two hours so I took my secret road and sped so that we would make it sooner." I said walking over to the door of our first and only store. This was where I got all our clothes and there were clothes that fitted all of their styles. Even Danny's. We walked in and I lead them to the guys section. I sat the boys in a corner and took the girls to go help me pick out their first few changes. I had to admit. They both had good taste. After a while the guys both had five out fits. Then we moved on to the girls. Out of the two guys, Jacob had the best taste. He picked out cute things that were nice but still Bella material. After three hours of picking out clothes we were able to leave. I took the long road home thanks to threats coming from Bella. By the time we got back to Bella's house, I had four new friends.

**What'd you think? Don't forget to review. Oh and if you're reading from Mexico… Como estan y de onde estan leiendo? **


	18. Chapter 18

First Meeting Chapter 17:  
Bella's POV:

When we got home Alice helped us get the bags out of the car. When they were all in my room she piled us back in the car and drove us to the clearing to watch the football game. Jacob and Alice were getting along well. Danny was petty much terrified of her. I smiled out the window as Alice and Jacob talked about cars. When we got to the clearing the guys were picking teams. We got out and Emmett called out to us.

"Jacob, Danny! Are you guys playing?" he asked. Jacob looked over at me and I nodded over to the guys. He smiled and ran to them. Leah did the same and Danny followed. Alice led us to a boulder that was shaped like a bench. We sat down and watched at the guys fought over Jake. He smiled at the team captains and waited for them to make up their minds. In the end Emmett won the battle and got Jacob on his team. The game went by quickly with both teams getting points. After a while the game ended and jaspers team won thanks to his power. Jacob was laughing when he came back with Danny and Jasper by his side. Jasper sat down next to Alice and kissed her lovingly. Danny excused himself and pulled Leah away. Jacob sat down on the floor in front of me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He laughed and caught my lips in a soft but deep kiss. I heard the guys laugh and Jacob pulled away to shoot his brothers a glare. I heard I saw movement and looked over at the forest. There I saw Rosalie shaling her head with her arms crossed.

"EMMETT ANDREW CULLEN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she said before starting to walk towards him. I heard Emmett sigh and mumble something.

"Oh crud." He said. Bracing himself for the yelling. Rosalie pulled him by the ear over to the forest. Emmett saying 'Ow' until she let go. She yelled at him for coming with Jasper and Alice without telling anyone. He sighed and explained. I laughed and Jacob smiled at his brothers. Every single one of them that hadn't imprinted yet was starring at Rosalie like she was god. And I didn't really blame them, she looked like a god.

"Idiots. Emmett is going to kill them." Jacob said before looking at me. "Bells I was wondering if you would go out with me this Friday." Whispered shyly. I smiled nodded. He hugged me and laughed quietly.

"That was easier than I expected." He said. I laughed before planting a kiss on his forehead. Alice gasped and I looked over at her. She was having a vision. I stood up and walked over to her. Just as quickly as it came it left. She smiled at me and stood up.

"Bella I am so helping you with your outfit for Friday." She said.

"Was that what your vision as about?" I asked. She nodded and clapped her hands.

"You'll look great I promise!" she said smiling widely. I shook my head and went to sit down. Jacob laid his head on my knees and we watched Rosalie yell at Emmett. We laughed every once in a while before it ended. Rose kissed Emmett and walked towards us. Emmett walked back to the guys.

"Hi Bella." She said nicely.

"Hey Rosalie." I answered. I guess Alaska had changed her a bit. She smiled and sat down.

"Jacob!" I heard Sam call. Jacob looked over at him before standing up. He walked to them and listened as Sam told him something. Jake shook his head and smiled back at me. He turned back at Sam and nodded. Then he walked back to us.

"How would you guys like to come to a bonfire?" he asked us.

"I thought we weren't allowed on the reservation." Jasper said.

"You aren't but see there's a strip of beach on your land. We could have it there. Its part of our beach but it's on your land. It's pretty big." Jacob explained. Alice squealed and stood up to hug Jacob. Jacobs eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

"I can't breathe Alice!" Jacobs gasped trying to pry her arms from his neck. Jasper scrambled over to her and pulled her off. Jake coughed and stood up slowly.

"Sorry. She's not used to having friends." Jasper said when Alice was calmed down. "We'd love to come." He finished smiling. Jasper had changed dramatically. He now seemed like the type that had lots of friends and was involved in everything. I smiled as Jake took I another ragged breath and gave him a thumbs up. Rosalie stood up and walked over to the guys.

"We better get going. It's going to rain soon." Alice said looking up at the dark sky. The four of us walked to the black car and left Danny with Leah. Alice drove like a madman again and I clutched Jacobs' hand. Smiled and squeezed my fingers. When we got my house I all but jumped out of the car. Alice dragged me to my room and dressed me in one of the outfits Jacob had picked. After me Jacob was dragged upstairs and was dressed in his outfit. After him Jasper and then Alice dressed herself. When all of us were ready it was almost eight. I left another note for Charlie and we left. Jacob led us to a strip of land that was beautiful. The others were already there having fun. Jacob pulled me over to a corner and we sat down. Alice had kept our outfits simple; Jake was in a striped sweater and jeans while I was in a turtle neck and jeans. He pulled me into his side and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, when is Danny leaving. I mean spring break isn't going to last forever and, he's going to have to leave eventually. What's that going to do to Leah?" he said looking at the two who were snuggling together in their own corner.

"I don't know. But I do know that Danny would never hurt Leah like that." I said smiling when I saw Danny truly happy.

"Yeah I guess. He seems like good guy, and so do jasper and Emmett." Jake whispered in my ear. "I didn't think we would get along but I guess their kind is a lot better than the no mads." He finished. I nodded and looked over the circle by the fire where every one was sitting playing 'spin the bottle'. Jacob smiled and laughed when Seth got a quick peck from rose and went into shock. I laughed with him for a while. The night passed by slowly and comfortably. Everyone was having a nice time and I was happy. As everyone started leaving Jake pulled me to the street and we started walking towards his house. He had whispered something to Emmett before taking my hand and I was sure it had to do something with this.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have to show you something in the garage." He said. When we got there he led us to his garage and went to a corner to pick something up. He his behind his back before walking up to me with a smile plastered on his face.

"What's behind your back Jacob?" I asked. He sat us down on a bench that he had recently placed in there and pulled my hand towards his face. He kissed it once and took out what was behind his back. I couldn't see it well but I saw it glimmer in the moon light.

"it was my moms'. Dad gave it to me to try to cheer me up when you stopped writing and told me to give it to a special girl. I want to give it to you. Something so symbolize that I love you and I never plan on letting you go." He finished holding up a ring so that I could see it. It had a purple stone in the middle with diamonds around it. The stones were on a silver band and it was absolutely gorgeous.

"So will you wear it?" he asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I asked smiling up at him.

"I guess not." He answered before sliding the ring into place on my right hand instead of my left.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want Charlie to see it on your left hand." He said laughing. I nodded and kissed him with as much love as possible. He kissed me back and placed his hand on my cheek. I laced my finger lightly into his hair and smiled. He broke away to breath and smiled at me. He stood up and we walked to his car. We got in and he drove me home. When we got there he walked me to the front door and smiled when we stopped.

"Come over tomorrow morning okay?" he asked politely.

"Of course." I said. He bent down and kissed my lightly.

"I would kiss you some more but, Charlie is watching. HEY CHARLIE!" he finished waving at the window behind him.

"Hey Jake." I heard a muffled happy voice reply. We both laughed and saw him leave the window.

"Bye Sweaty." He said with one last peck before running back to his car and out of the rain. I walked inside and saw Charlie smiling like an idiot.

"Now him I approve of." He said. I smiled before responding.

"Okay dad." I walked up stairs to my room and saw Alice sitting on my bed.

"Took you long enough!" she whispered. She ran to me and inspected my ring.

"Oh my gosh! These are real diamonds Bella! And real silver! Oh and this rock is extremely rare!" she squealed pointing at the purple rock. "he must really love you!" he whispered to me. I nodded and smiled. Her phone rang and she answered it with a sigh. I crawled into bed not having the energy to change again. Alice sighed again and turned to me.

" Bella, the boys and I are going hunting. We won't be here tomorrow so stay close to La Push and stay safe." She said before jumping out the window. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon enough.


	19. Chapter 19

First Meeting Chapter 18.

Bella POV:

I woke up to pouring rain. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was almost eleven. I quickly threw on a graphic T and some black jeans before slipping on my shoes. I ran downstairs and saw Charlie was already gone. I grabbed my keys and went out to my truck. When I got in I saw a note. I unfolded it and saw Emmett's crazy hand writing.

_Bella, I saw what you did to my birthday present. Really? You just had to take the stereo out? I replaced it. And if you take this one out I'll make sure that Jake knows about it. I found out hat he loves music!_

_-E._

I smiled and started the truck. I turned the shiny new stereo on and switched it to the local rock station. The drive to La Push was slow thanks to the pouring rain. It looked like it was close to night time instead of close to noon. When I got to his street I found myself relaxing a little. I pulled into his drive way and saw Billy open the door. I ran inside and heard him laugh when I almost slipped on the tile floor.

"He's in his room." Billy said chuckling.

"Good morning to you too." I said. I walked into the hall and knocked on the door. When no on answered I opened the door slowly. Jake was sound asleep on his bed. He looked peaceful. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. His hair was messy, some of it in his eyes. I moved his hair away from his face and absently started running my hand through his silky hair. I heard a roar of thunder and stopped to look out the window.

"Don't stop." I heard him mumble. I laughed and he turned onto his back looking up at me.

"Good morning." I said happily.

"Good morning." He said before leaning up and pecking me on the lips.

"Come here." He mumbled pulling me down so that I was lying next to him. I didn't complain and let him pull me close.

"How did you sleep?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek. I leaned into it and smiled.

"peacefully." He said simply before tightening his hold and tucking my head under his chin.

"What about you?" he asked.

"The same." I said.

"Good. You do know that Danny stayed with the Clearwaters right?" Jake asked.

"I do now." I sighed. He smiled and kissed my cheek slowly then keeps his lips on my skin. I felt the blush creep up and felt him smile against my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I answered smiling to my self.

"You know it's hard to believe you're two years younger than me. You make me fell like I'm the younger of the two." I said running my fingers through his hair.

"I feel like I can be myself around you. And I'm beyond my years thanks to all the drama that has happened through out my life. Is me making you feel younger a problem?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It's nice to know that the love of my life can be both goofy and mature. Do I make you feel older?" I said.

"Sometimes. But not most of the time. Most of the time you make me feel equal to you. I like it that way." He answered. "Am I really the love of your love?" he asked smiling. I nodded and turned to face him.

"Even before you told me you imprinted on me. It's just that Edward made me blind. But now that I can see, I found that I saw acting like an idiot." I said. He smiled wider and kissed me. I kissed him back and deepened the kiss immediately. His mouth left mine and he trailed slow kisses over my cheek, down my neck, and onto my shoulder. He lifted his head so his mouth was close to my ear.

"You're the love of my life too." He said. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him as passionately as I could. He smiled and pulled away just in time so that when Billy opened the door all he saw was me sitting up and Jake lying down on his bed.

"Good morning." Jake said acting groggy. I smiled at Billy and he smiled back before closing the door.

"It's a good thing you have super hearing." I said pecking him on the lips once. He nodded before getting up. He opened the closet door and pulled out some jeans.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" he asked looking over at me.

"Why would you need to ask that Jacob? Go ahead." I said laughing. He nodded and ran out of the room shutting the door behind him. Jacob was quick. After about five minutes he reentered the room. His hair was dripping with water and he only had jeans on but at least he was quick. He went over to his closet again and pulled out two T- shirts and held them up to me.

"Which one?" he asked smiling. One was a plain black T-shirt with _La Push _written in fancy print on the front. The other was also black with the letters L.P.B.T. I frowned and looked up at him.

"La Push Baseball Team. I was in it last year. It's one of the only shirts that still fit me." Jake said. I smiled and took the first one back to the closet. Jake laughed and put the shirt on. He looked nice in it. Like a jock. I took a look out the window and saw that it had started snowing. My eyes widened and I gasped. Snow? Jake looked out the window and his eyes widened like mine.

"Snow? Already?" he asked. I nodded and looked at his closet. I took out a hoodie and handed it to him. He looked down at it and smiled before pulling it on. I saw that La Push was written on it. we walked out and I saw Billy pulling on a coat.

"You're going somewhere?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Harry and I have some things to discus. I'll see you two later." He answered rolling himself out the door. After he was out Leah and Danny came in hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Danny said.

"hey." Jake and I answered.

"Jake, Sam wants you to do your patrol." Leah said. Jake groaned and I nudged him to the door.

"I'll be back in a bit." He said before kissing me. he ran out the door and ran out into the woods.

"Iz, can we talk to you?" Danny asked. We walked to the kitchen and sat down Leah trailing behind.

"As you know, I'm only here for winter break. **(I know I said spring break but it's snowing so it's winter break!) **But it's almost over and I'll have to leave. Or so I thought. I told my parents about Leah and they said I could stay here until graduation, if you and Charlie are willing to let me stay." He said. I smiled.

"Of coarse you can stay. Charlie loves you!" I said.

"Thanks Iz." He said before standing up and leaving with Leah. I went to the living room and turned the TV on. I flipped through channels until my phone rang. I picked it up and heard my mom.

"Charlie told me every thing! You and Jacob black!" she squealed. I laughed and responded.

"Yes mom me and Jake." That started her. She kept on talking and talking…

_**Well that was it. I'm sorry this isn't really getting exiting I have writers block! So I think the next chapter will be the last. I've been stuck on this one because I'm writing my next story! Jake will be in it! And don't for get to check out BOOKFREAK1441!**_


	20. Ending

When Jacob got back his face was pale. He came in a hurry and pulled me up before dragging me outside quickly. Embry and Quil were there looking around anxiously.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to pull free.

"Victoria has Danny." Quil said.

"What?" I asked.

"We were patrolling with Leah and Danny decided to join us but Victoria was watching and she got him." Embry explained slower.

"She's threatening us. We have a plan but you're going to have to play along. Bella if you don't she could kill him." Jake whispered. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke up to some voices.

"We made it as soon as we could." I heard Alice say. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Alice, Emmett, jasper, Rosalie, and all the other guys surrounding me. I sat up and looked around we were in the clearing where Luraunt was killed.

"Hm, she's waking up." I heard a mean voice say. Everyone turned towards it and I saw Victoria.

"Do what I told you to do and this will be easy!" Jasper said. All of the guys phased at the same time and snarled. Victoria smiled and disappeared. Six of the wolves left my side and four stayed. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie disappeared and Alice stayed by my side. I saw Emmett grab Victoria and throw her to one of the wolves. He caught her by the arm and broke it off. She screeched in pain and escaped just in time. She ran again and jasper caught her putting her into a head lock. One of the wolves jumped on her and I heard a sick snap before an ear piercing yell. Then I saw something I never would have thought I'd see. Danny came flying in- literally. He had big dark purple wings. He landed behind a snarling Victoria and in one quick motion circle kicked her and I heard another snap. He held up a hand to the wolf that was trying to assist him before saying

"I'm getting my payback. I don't need the help."

Danny wrapped and arm around her neck and pulled sharply. I heard one last shriek before a heavy thud. Alice threw something to Rosalie and pulled me with her over to the remains of the body. She was split in three and her eyes were still open. Rose threw a match at her and she caught fire. Sam came up and threw her arm in. Danny was smiling proudly with a gash on his cheek. I frowned at him and he smiled back.

"Guardian angels never let anything happen to their kids." He said winking. So Danny was my guardian angel. No wonder ha had always been over protective of me. I smiled and looked around

"Are you okay?" someone asked. I nodded and felt Jake wrap his arms around my waist.

"good." He whispered.

"Good work." I heard a smooth voice say. I looked over and saw Carlisle, Esmee, and a happy looking Edward.

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Hey." He said calmly. He seemed at ease. I guess Alaska was good to all of them. I smiled and waved. He waved back and nodded over at Jacob. He gave me a look that said 'really?' I nodded and he smiled back. I turned and pecked Jake on the lips.

"I didn't need proof." Edward yelled in a playful voice.

"But I did." Jake said. I laughed and kissed him again. my life was now perfect. I felt two sets of arms wrap around me. One was Danny and another was Edward. Jake huffed before mumbling something that sounded like

"Do I _have_ to share?"

"Yes!" Edward and Danny shouted. I nodded and put my arms around all of them.

"My life is now perfect!" I said. They laughed and hugged me tighter.

"I guess I'll just have to take my place as new best friend then." Edward said. "Seeing as you have a guardian angel, a boyfriend, and now a best friend." He finished.

"Hey! I'm the best friend!" Alice said.

"Deal with it!" Edward said. I laughed and closed my eyes happily. Yup! My life is perfect.

**Okay I know it was a lame and short ending but hey, I couldn't come up with anything better! Don't forget to read my next story! It'll be better than this one I promise! **


End file.
